Alec Trevelyan
Alec Trevelyan, formerly known as''' 006''' and now known as Janus, is an ex-MI6 agent turned cyber-terrorist and the main antagonist in the 1995 film GoldenEye. Trevelyan is unique amongst James Bond's adversaries in that not only was he a former MI6 agent, but also Bond's best friend. He is portrayed by Sean Bean, who also portrays Sean Miller, Patrick Koster, Ian Howe, Dr. Merrick and John Ryder. History Trevelyan betrayed the MI6 during a mission with James Bond. The two "friends" and agents infiltrated an Arkhangelsk chemical weapons facility, with the orders to blow it up. The two agents managed to sneak into the main chamber of the facility, facing exceptionally small resistance. James was concerned but Alec claimed that half of everything was mere luck. Unfortunately for Bond, Alec triggered an alarm just moments later. With Russian soldiers advancing onto them, Alec provided cover while Bond set the explosives, with Alec telling Bond to set the timer to six minutes. After setting the charges, Bond did not hear anything from his colleague and peeked out of his cover, seeing that Alec had been captured by the Russian General Ourumov, who threatened to shoot Alec should Bond not surrender. Alec however urged Bond to finish the job and blow them all to hell, knowing fully well that Bond would not leave his friend behind. After resetting the charges to three minutes instead of six, Bond left his cover, but Ourumov seemingly shot Alec nonetheless. The Russian soldiers opened fire at Bond, who swiftly took cover behind a gas tank. Unable to shoot at Bond due to the risk of hitting the gas tanks, the soldiers were forced to watch Bond leave the room, still dragging the gas canister with him. Bond eventually managed to escape the facility, believing Trevelyan to be dead. In truth, Alec had only staged his death together with Ourumov, intending to simply walk out of the facility after Bond was gone. However, due to Bond resetting the charges Trevelyan had much less time to leave than he expected and was caught in the explosion which burnt and disfigured his face. After his "demise", Trevelyan formed a terrorist organization and took on the alias Janus, named after the two-faced greek god. After his henchmen Xenia Onatopp and Ourumov, steal a Tiger helicopter and destroy a Russian military bunker facility, Bond is sent to investigate Janus' criminal organization. Revealing himself to Bond To find Janus, Bond meets crime boss Valentin Zukovsky in Russia. Although not knowing Janus' identity, Valentin reveals to Bond that Janus' is a Lienz Cossack. Through his criminal ties Zukovsky manages to reach out to Janus and tells him to meet Bond at the Grand Hotel Europe in St. Petersburg. Janus sends Onatopp to dispose of Bond but Bond manages to overpower her and forces her to bring him to Janus. Onatopp drives Bond out of the city, into a open field where all kinds of statues are stored. Spotting the Tiger helicopter amidst the statues Bond journeys towards it. While Bond walks through the ruins he is approached by Janus who reveals himself to be Alec Travelyan. Not believing his eyes, Bond lowers his weapon. Trevelyan sarcastically asks whether Bond would like to make his typical witty comeback, but Bond is too shocked. Calling Bond "Her Majesty's loyal terrier", Alec reveals that he had enough of risking his life, toppling dictators only to return home and find that everything he risked his life for had changed. Bond claims that this was the job they were chosen for but Alec disgustedly remarks that he knew Bond would say something like that. He then tells Bond to drop his gun, stating that he is insulted because Bond really thought that Alec had not expected Bond's every move. Shocked, Bond lowers his gun. He says that while he is disappointed at Alec he is also disappointed that the MI6 could miss that Alec's parents were Lienz Cossacks. Alec reveals to Bond that while his parents survived the British betrayal and Stalin's execution squads, Alec's father couldn't let himself or his wife live with the shame of letting their people die. The MI6 then took in Alec, not expecting that the boy could remember what happened. Alec also blames Bond for his disfigured face, as Bond reset the timers. Bond claims that he did so to save Alec but Alec responds that he didn't want Bond to save him but to die for him. He casually mentions that he initially wanted to ask for Bond to join him, but deep down he knew that Bond would be loyal to his Empire and not to his friend. Furious and disappointed, Bond then tries to shoot Alec but is shot with a sleeping dart by one of Alec's hidden henchmen. Together with Natalya Simonova, the sole survivor of the attack on the bunker, Bond is then strapped inside the Tiger helicoper. Alec sets the helicopter to shoot it's missiles at itself but Bond is able to eject both of them out of the helicopter before it explodes. Bond's Escape Bond and Natalya are soon taken into custody by Russian soldiers. However, while Ourumov manages to flee with Natalya Bond escapes and enters a tank, driving it through St. Petersburg in pursuit of Ourumov. Ourumov eventually manages to enter Alec's converted missile train which drives off almost immediately. Inside, Alec thanks Ourumov for the "gift", as Natalya is now in his custody and unable to reveal his plans. However, he reveals his anger about Bonds escape. He then approaches Natalya, telling her that he and Bond shared everything. He attempts to rape her but Natalya breaks free and slaps him. They are then interrupted when Bond drives his tank on the rails, intending to derail the train. Alec orders a henchmen to keep the train at full speed, to ram Bond's tank. However, Bond uses the tank to shoot at the train, killing the driver as well as blasting the front cabin. The driverless train crashes into the tank and derails, knocking everyone inside off their feet. After a short moment of dizziness, Alec realises what's going on. He crouches towards his gun but Bond steps on it, forcing him backwards. Although he is unarmed Alec is not impressed, stating that Bond has no way to escape and that Alec has the only bargaining chip, Natalya. He orders Ourumov to bring her to them and the general enters the cabin with Natayla at gunpoint. Bond tries to drive a spike between Alec and Ourumov by revealing that Alec is a Lienz Cossack. Ourumov is startled and Bond uses this to swiflty turn around and shoot him in the head. This however gives Alec and Onatopp the second they need to flee from the train wreckage and and lock all doors. Alec and Onatopp then escape in a helicopter. While they fly off, Alec uses a walkie to contact Bond and tell him that he rigged the train with explosives. After gleefully telling Bond that he set the timer to the same six minutes Bond gave him, he cuts the connection, leaving Bond and Natalya behind. After hacking the computer inside the train and finding the location of Alec's base, Natalya and Bond manage to leave the train before it explodes. They set out to Cuba to defeat Alec. Base attacked While flying over a lake while searching for the base, Bond's plane is shot by a missile that comes straight out of the lake and crashes into the forest. After the crash, Alec sends Onatopp in a helicopter to search for survivors. She is defeated and killed by Bond, who now knows that Alec's base is located inside the lake. At the base, Alec tells Boris Grishenko to heave the base out of the lake in order to start the operation. Grishenko claims that he is not ready, but Alec angrily orders him to do it anyway. After the base has emerged, Alec hands Boris the GoldenEye, threateningly telling Boris that it better be working. While Boris makes the final preparations, Alec is handed a tablet by one of his henchmen and watches footage of Bond and Natalya sneaking onto the base. He sends his men to deal with Bond and orders Boris to have the GoldenEye satellite target London. With the base at high alert, Bond is forced to shoot many of Alec's men while advancing to the main control room. Providing a distraction to allow Natalya to flee in order to hack into the system, Bond gives himself up after activating a hidden explosive charge near a gasoline tank. Bond is brought before Trevelyan who examines Bond's belongings. Remembering Q's tricks, he takes Bond's watch and examines it and deactivates the explosive charge Bond had planted. Being kept prisoner at the base's main chamber, Bond watches the nearby computer screens and realizes that Alec intends to hack into the Bank of England to transfer all the money electronically, moments before setting off the GoldenEye and thus erasing every trace. Alec reveals that his plans are far greater than that since the GoldenEye will not only erase everything on every computer in and around London, but also send the entire United Kingdom into a financial meltdown, all to satisfy his revenge for his family's demise. Eventually, Natalya is also captured and brought before Alec. Boris is delighted to see Natalya but she furiously headbutts him, attacking him until she is restrained by guards. At that point Bond spots Boris' habit of spinning a pen when he is nervous. Alec then sends Boris back to his computer to check whether Natalya has done any harm hacking before she was captured. Big-mouthed, Boris brags that Natalya does not have his skills and would be unable to hack into the GoldenEye but is proven wrong when an alarm goes off, stating that GoldenEye is about to reenter earth's atmosphere which would cause the satellite burn up upon re-entry. Boris tries to hack back into the system while furiously clicking the pen. Unbeknownst to Boris, Bond had exchanged Boris' pen with his own explosive one and thus Boris accidentally arms the pen. Bond senses an opportunity and knocks down Boris, who drops the pen near the gasoline canister, causing it to blow up. Fuelled by the gasoline and the explosive charge Bond set earlier, the explosion destroys almost the entire control room. Alec dispatches a guard to kill Boris if he fails to decrypt Natalya's code, and then sets off to hunt down Bond, who has decided to sabotage the antenna hanging over the base. Their duel starts with a convoluted shootout, but eventually both men's rifles are empty. Bond pursues Trevelyan across the area above the antenna, when Trevelyan ambushes him and attacks in the confined space. A brutal fist fight erupts between them, and they both seem surprisingly evenly matched. Trevelyan narrowly wins. Breathlessly, he holds Bond at gunpoint, rasping to him that "he was always better". Before he can shoot however, Bond kicks open a trap door underneath him and drops down onto the antenna. Running out of bullets, Alec follows him and both men continue to fight, eventually leading to Alec hanging over the edge of the antenna with 007 grabbing his foot. Smugly, Trevelyan replies his catchphrase "For England, James?" but James responds "no, for me," before letting go of his former friend, knowing he was too dangerous to be left alive. Trevelyan fell screaming onto the dish a long way below, surviving but mortally wounded. Paralyzed from the fall, Trevelyan can do nothing to save himself as the antenna explodes and collapsed onto him, ensuring his death. Personality and Abilities Trevelyan was a calculating and manipulative sociopath. He had an antisocial personality and was incredibly vengeful, so much that even when he was six years old and recruited to MI6 his only desire was to destroy it as Trevelyan was the the son of Lienz Cossack parents who sided against the Soviets during World War II. After the war, the Cossacks attempted to surrender to the British, who then sent them back to Russia where Joseph Stalin had many of them executed. Trevelyan's parents survived the execution squads, but the survivors guilt proved too much, causing his father to kill his wife and himself. Alec blame the British for his parents' deaths, and even in his adult years he still held to his grudge. Despite this, Alec does seem to have a sort of "friendship" with James Bond, as the two have been on numerous missions together and Trevelyan once considered inviting Bond on his plans. However after he disrupted Trevelyan's plans to stage his death by setting the explosive timers to three minutes instead of six, it left the right side of his face burned and disfigured, thus further fuelling his vendetta. He is intensively bitter; despite it being nine years since he received his scar, Trevelyan's anger did not settle. He was callous and sadistic, after capturing Natalya Simyanova on-board his train Alec mocked Bond to choose between "the girl or the mission." And when leaving them to die in a train rigged with explosives Alec gives the two, "the same six minutes Bond gave Alec" (meaning they had three minutes. This resentment is further displayed by his alias Janus two faced God of war. Trevelyan then quipped that "it was the least he could do for a friend," before laughing sarcastically. Trevelyan was a master of psychological warfare, he delivers several cutting remarks to Bond during their brawl on top of the satellite dish and mocks him on how many men he's killed and how many women are dead because of him, a cutting remark regarding Bond's wife who died in a previous movie. It was particularly effective because very few people have such knowledge of Bond's personal life, and coming from a man Bond once considered a close friend, it allowed it to cut deep. Alec was also a capable marksman and a bloody brawler, able to hold his own against 007 and came close to actually killing him. Alec is a mastermind who was able to orchestrate the GoldenEye project, blackmail Boris Grishenko into serving him, and convincing a high ranking general in the Russian Military (General Ourumov) into betraying his country, displaying his skill in manipulation. Despite his manipulative psychopathy, Trevelyan was a sophisticated man in his dress sense and lifestyle. Alec spoke with a broad vocabulary, and even when he was enraged he remained calm, if not apathetic or cruel. However, he only truly lost his sensitive nature at the climax of the film, where he finally pitted himself against James Bond. Trevelyan was able to estimate and factor in other people's moves, as when he realized that Bond had rigged the satellite dish with explosives and then deactivated them with his watch which was actually a detonator. Even when he was at the mercy of an enraged Bond, Alec still didn't beg for his life and smugly repeated his line "for England, James?" Only for 007 to reply "no, for me" and simply let him fall to his death only for Trevelyan to survive by the skin of his teeth but when the satellite dish falls on Alec it finally chopped the former double-0 into pieces. Gallery AlecJames.png AlecJamesJob.png JanusReveal2.png AlecDown.png AlecBoris2.png AlecGun.png Alec-trevelyan-death.png AlecFalls.jpg DeathOfAlec.jpg Videos GoldenEye - 007 James Bond vs. 006 Alec Trevelyan Trivia *Trevelyan's death scene is considered the greatest death of a Sean Bean character in film. *Alec Trevelyan is one of the very few Bond villains with convoluted and/or compelling personalities, as well as motivations and opinions that the audience can understand and relate to. *Alec Trevelyan is the first in a hugely developing series of villains in the James Bond franchise with proper motivations and genuine personalities as opposed to megalomaniacal lust and are considered the more modern and realistic than previous main antagonists. Similar Villains *Two-Face - Both were once allies with their nemesis (Trevelyan to Bond and Dent to Wayne/Batman) before an accident irrevocably scarred one side of their face. As well, both men use the symbolic image of dual faces (in Trevelyen's case, the mythological two faced Roman God, Janus) to transform from agents of justice and authority to the figure heads of major criminal organizations. Category:Friend of the hero Category:Nemesis Category:007 Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Crime Lord Category:Liars Category:Crackers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fighter Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Misogynists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Thief Category:Strategic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Warlords Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Rivals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Mongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Nihilists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Obsessed Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mascots Category:Master Orator Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:Lover Stealers Category:Cheater Category:Deceased Category:Gangsters Category:Barbarian Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Extortionists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Game Bosses Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Spy Category:Conspirators Category:Thugs